It is often useful to know the location of a mobile service, retail location, event, person, or route. Furthermore, it is often useful to share the location of the mobile service, retail location, event, person, or route.
There are location finding and location sharing options available, but are typically limited to fixed geographic locations and/or fixed points in time. As such, geolocation data used to track a moving object is tied to specific times the location data is captured.
No mechanism currently exists to communicate a mobile or stationary location across uncertain time intervals extending into the past and future, or to track events and routes that may occur at uncertain times and locations as of the time of transmission.